


the ghost of a lawyer

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Illustration, Spiritualism, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prouvaire has summoned a spirit, (un)fortunately it's not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ghost of a lawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tritonvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tritonvert/gifts), [clenster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clenster/gifts).




End file.
